The present invention relates to a new and distinct cultivar of chrysanthemum plant, botanically known as Chrysanthemum×morifolium Ramat., commercially known as a garden mum, and hereinafter referred to by the cultivar denomination ‘Zanmubutter’. ‘Zanmubutter’ is a product of a breeding and selection program for outdoor pot mums (garden mums) which had the objective of creating new cultivars with a double type inflorescence, a natural season flowering date around September 15, blooming for a period of about 4 to 5 weeks.
‘Zanmubutter’ is a seedling resulting from a cross of the female parent 17502 with the male parent 26356. Plants of the new cultivar ‘Zanmubutter’ differ from plants of the parents in ray-floret color. Ray-florets of plants of the seedling are white to cream colored, while those of the female parent are yellow, and those of the male parent are pure white.
The new and distinct cultivar was discovered and selected as a flowering plant by Henricus Cornelius Maria Jacobs on a cultivated field in Rijsenhout, The Netherlands in 2010. The first act of asexual production of ‘Zanmubutter’ was accomplished when vegetative cuttings from the initial selection in 2010 were propagated further in a controlled environment in Rijsenhout, The Netherlands. The new cultivar has been found to retain its distinctive characteristics through successive propagations.